


Christmas Gift

by stefslmm



Category: Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hamilton References, Holidays, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefslmm/pseuds/stefslmm
Summary: You’re invited to a Christmas party and finds Lin-Manuel there. He gives you the best gift he could possibly give after you met.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beloved sisters, they’ll know who they are 💓
> 
> Lin isn’t married here, that’s it.

You didn’t know precisely what you were going to wear today. You had been invited to a party that was going to be at a friend’s house in New York. But it wasn’t just a regular party. It was Christmas time, which was your favorite time of the whole year. 

Your friend Raj was getting married and he chose you to be his maid of honor since you both worked together and had an amazing relationship. His bride Sarah had chosen a friend to be your par and all you know was that his name is Lin. Sarah said you were going to meet him tonight. 

After a long time deciding a dress, you choose a long, red one. It had some sparkles in its fabric and looked stunning. You knew you were going to grab attention but didn’t mind. It was Christmas night anyway. Your makeup was flawless, with the usual red lipstick on, and the hair was a burgundy color.

You took a cab and went to Raj’s house, which looked more like a manor. You always got lost in it, not knowing all the rooms. The string lights were sparkling brightly in the entrance and you smiled seeing the different colors. When you opened the door, the smell of Christmas food came into your nose and when you saw Raj you said:

“Hmmm, I bet it was Sarah who did it.” 

Raj turned and smiled at you. He opened his mouth, taking in your look for a few seconds. You hugged him and he rounded you in front of some friends. They all gave you good compliments and your face burned in red, matching the dress. 

“Oh my God, you look amazing. People will be looking at you all night.” 

“Oh please, Raj, you’re always cute. Where’s Sarah? I’ll give her a hug.”

“She’s near the fireplace with her friends. Guess your par is there...” He said giving a smirk. 

You left him there in the entrance drinking champagne and went to the living room finding Sarah surrounded by people. You only recognized her because of her blonde hair. 

“Hello, Sa, good night!” You said getting close and hugging her. Sarah was a loud person so she screamed when she saw you.

“LOOK AT YOU, I’M LOVING THIS LOOK, EVERYTHING IS PERFECT! Guys, this is my friend, Y/N. She’s going to be a maid of honor too. I paired her with... where is he? Lin?” Sarah started looking around for the man and found him on the other side of the room. His back was turned because he was talking to somebody. “He must be deaf, let’s go there.” 

She took you by the arm and walked up to the man, tapping on his shoulder. He turned around with a confused look. The moment he saw you his look changed completely. The same thing happened to you, and you felt your heart pound faster when his eyes met yours. The man’s eyes were so dark, but sweet like chocolate. 

He was wearing a black suit and his hair was long in the same color, tied up in a man bun. It seemed really soft, like he took care of it well. He also had a big beautiful nose and a goatee around his mouth, which you thought was attractive as hell. 

“I told you that you both were going to meet today. Hope you like each other.” Sarah said and left, leaving the two alone. A few embarrassing seconds passed, but then the man smiled and took your hand. He lifted it to his mouth, giving it a kiss. 

“Lin-Manuel. Nice to meet you, lady.” 

Your brain didn’t work and so just smiled feeling his touch on your skin. 

“And... you’re Y/N, right?” Lin was trying to have a conversation and you were trying not to sweat as his deep eyes captured your details. 

“Yes, that’s me.” You said nervously. “Do you live here? I’ve never seen you at the usual parties Raj and Sarah organize.” 

“Oh, I do. But I don’t have a lot of free time, so...” He said softly. “I’m working a lot on a musical right now, so we have shows everyday.” 

“Oh my God, do you sing?” You said enthusiastically, which made him blush.

“Hmm, I wrote the musical, it’s called Hamilton. You should see it sometime.” He said proudly smiling. That smile was so contagious and you couldn’t help but smile back. “I can get a ticket for you.” 

“It’s going to be a pleasure...” You said, observing Lin as he waved to the waiter who was serving wine. He had beautiful hands. He took two glasses off the tray and offered you one of them.

When he started drinking it, you couldn’t stop starring at his mouth. You were blushing being because of it. He noticed the color in your cheeks and he smirked in a shy way. All the gestures he did were charming. 

“Are you excited about the wedding?” Lin said drinking the whole glass. 

“Sure, I’m just worried about the dance stuff Sarah told me about.” 

“Are you worried about dancing with me?” He asked lifting an eyebrow. 

“I’m... I’m a terrible dancer.” you said almost whispering. 

Lin waited for you to drink your wine and then calmly took the glass from you. He took your hand and moved to where the music was coming from, where people were dancing. You were not uncomfortable with it, actually didn’t care where he was leading you. You just wanted to go with him.

“Can I lead you to a dance, miss?” Lin asked whispering near your ear. You felt chills over your body. They got worse when you said yes and he pulled your bodies closer. He passed one hand over your waist and the other took one of your hands gently. You both started moving. 

“I’m sorry if I-” You said stepping on his foot. He made a funny face. “If I step on you...” 

“Let’s work on it, it’s not a problem, honey.” He smiled and lead you onto the dance floor. The music was slow and you felt like you were in paradise with that beautiful man near you. He smelled so good. 

Lin lead you patiently until you found the rhythm. After a few songs, you were touching each other in a more comfortable way, whirling and smiling even if you messed up a step. His hands were passing over your back and you were allowing him to do it. You were doing the same around his neck. It felt like you were the only two people in the room now.

“Why do I feel like I’ve known you such a long time?” Lin said whispering, mostly asking himself. 

You looked into his eyes and moved straight toward his mouth, kissing him. The Christmas song was playing in the background. He tasted good and you bit his mouth, Lin passing his hand through your hair. Your tongues intertwined in the same rhythm. 

“Lin, let’s find a more hidden place.” You said interrupting the kiss. Usually you weren’t so straightforward, but with him something different was happening... maybe it was the holiday air. 

He smiled and looked around, seeing if anyone was watching, but the place was strangely deserted.   
Lin grabbed your hand, looking for an empty room. He finally found a huge library. You both were astonished at the size of it and the diversity of the books. You both got distracted seeing the titles, and shared some that you had already read. 

“This Jane Austen’s one is too high.” You said being on the tip of your toes, trying to grab it. Lin came behind and took it effortlessly, his body so close to yours. You couldn’t breathe when you turned around and saw the look on his face, he was almost eating you with it. 

“Do you really want to keep talking about books?” He said putting the book on the table nearby. He returned and put his two hands on you, pressing your back into the shelf. 

Lin’s smell was so good and intoxicating like a drug calling you to need more. Your hand went to his bun and untied it. You admired the view as you watched his beautiful black hair fall slowly in his shoulders. He didn’t say anything about this. 

“What are you thinking?” You whispered in his ear, pressing the elastic that was in his hair into your pulse, keeping it. 

He smiled and sealed your lips together, you immediately passing your hand around his neck, pulling at the soft hair. You both tasted like wine but not in a bad way- in a way made you want to taste even more. Lin had gentle hands passing around your waist. 

You were already wet with his touch and you lifted one leg up toward his waist, leading his hand there. Lin scrolled his hand on it, with a hard touch, making you moan. 

“But what a delicious sound...” He said with a low voice, biting your lip slowly. 

“Your touch, I’m...” You said, barely having the capacity to talk. 

“May I touch you... more?” Lin said, lifting the dress in the part where your leg was, leaving the skin uncovered. You shook your head as a yes, but he put his mouth by your ear and said “I need to hear it.” 

“Please, Lin-Manuel, you can touch me wherever you want.” 

With the permission, he went from your leg to your panties, taking them off and putting them in his pocket. You lifted an eyebrow but he looked at elastic on your wrist and you understood the message. 

His touch on your clit was soft at first, but the circles got stronger after a time and you were biting your own lips. When he started sucking your neck and putting his long fingers inside you, you couldn’t help but moan. You had never had been this wet with anybody. 

“Dear, as much as I love hearing you, we have to be hidden.” Lin said smiling. 

“I’m sorry.” You said taking a deep breath. He started to move down and lift your dress, kissing you in the right way, the way you liked. The sight of him eating you was driving you crazy, and you started to pull his hair. “You are not helping...” 

While he was doing it, he was staring at you, seeing all the reactions he caused. Lin enjoyed bringing sensations to people but with you it was different. He didn’t want to do this only today with you. He wanted to explore you more. 

When Lin realized you’d had an orgasm, he came back to the kisses and you didn’t care about your own taste. His lips were soft and you wanted to kiss him as long as you could. Your heart was pounding with the incredible climax he made you have. 

His body was attached to yours and you realized the hardness in his trousers. Your hand went onto it and started massaging above the cloth. He felt it and left out a moan, pulling your hair a little. 

“Y/N...” Lin said when you put your hand inside his pants, feeling him and scrubbing it slowly. You kissed his neck and heard him saying your name in your ear a couple times in a low tone. 

“Are you feeling good?” 

“Lady, your hands are doing a nice job...” Lin said almost struggling to speak. “But can I come inside you?” 

His question made you shake, even though it was something you had been wanting since you both began touching. “Yes, you can.” You whispered.  
You opened his pants and he took one condom of his pockets, putting it on his hard member. You bit your lips seeing him going to your entrance.

“May I, princesa?” Lin asked near your lips.

“Sí, tu puedes...” You said surprising him speaking Spanish. 

He started kissing you slowly, entering you while your body adjusted to him. You couldn’t avoid the moans and Lin didn’t stop for a second, kissing you to cover the noises.

The shelf behind you was trembling as he pounded into you, and you had to hold on it because you couldn’t control yourself anymore. The feeling of him inside you was glorious and the way he was going to the exactly spot you liked was giving you waves of pleasure.

Once in a while Lin was interrupting the kisses to whisper how beautiful you were and how this was so good, his hands exploring your body even with the dress on.

“Y/N, you’re delicious, I’m close...” Lin said pounding into you deeper, making you cum as you bit his neck. Your heart was beating so fast when you heard him moaning some curse word in Spanish. You smiled, leaning your foreheads together. His breath on your skin was so hot.

“Are you... are you okay? I’m sorry if I hurt you somehow in this... shelf.”

The smile on your face formed fast and you kissed the tip of his nose.

“I’m more than okay, Lin. This was the best Christmas gift I’ve ever had.”

He blushed and smiled hearing it. While you were both fixing you clothes and Lin discarded the condom in some random trash in the library, you heard people talking loudly and laughing in the corridor near the room. Your heart was beating fast, not wanting them to enter and see just you both there.

“It’s okay, Y/N, don’t be so tense now that we aren’t doing things.” Lin hugged you from behind and kissed your neck. “Let’s get back to Christmas.”

When you both returned to the party, Raj and Sarah saw you without your lipstick and Lin with his hair down and smiled to each other, already knowing what happened.

“Seems they both already danced together.” Sarah whispered to him and he smiled.

“Some hidden dance, love. Don’t you wanna do it too?” Raj pull Sarah next to him and give her a kiss.

The Christmas food were amazing and you and Lin tried to stay away from each other for a while but you found each other’s eyes every minute. You couldn’t look away as the string lights sparkled brightly, reflecting in his long black hair.  
This Christmas party was one of the best you’d ever had because you met the love of your life. 

After that day, every time you had a rehearsal about the wedding he asked you to go out somewhere or to his apartment to love you deeply.  
In the next year during Christmas time, you both traveled together to Puerto Rico and while you were in the beach, he asked you to stay with him forever, as his wife.


End file.
